He is Not Mr Prefect
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: ItaSasu Brothership Naruto sangat iri dengan Sasuke karena terlihat sangat sempurna. Tapi ternyata Sasuke tak sesempurna itu sebelumnya. butuh perjuangan panjang untuk mencai sebuah kesempurnaan. Naruto jadi sangat bangga pada kekasihnya saat mengetahui kisah hidup kekasihnya. AU


**He is Not Mr. Perfect**

**BY: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirasi : Rishtey yang fujo ga tau siapa yang punya**

** I don't care about Taz**

**WARNING: Fic hasil catutan dari berbagai sumber, alur acak-acakan, penuh flashback, little sho-ai**

**Kalimat yang di Italic itu Flashback**

**Xxx**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk kepuasan dan kesenangan Author semata!**

**xxx**

Naruto menggerutu setelah keluar dari ruang tata usaha di kampusnya karena dia harus mengulang di mata kuliah yang paling dibencinya di semester ini. Sudah dosennya galak, pelajarannya susah lagi. Wajarkan kalau dia jadi bolos dan malas mengerjakan tugas? Dan itulah mengapa nilainya dimatakuliah auding jadi dapat nilai D yang mengharuskannya mengulang kembali bersama dengan para juniornya.

"Hoi Naruto, kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu sih?" sapa Kiba saat Naruto sampai di meja kantin tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya biasa kumpul.

"Nih lihat!" Naruto melemparkan Kartu rencana studi (KRS)nya pada Kiba.

Kiba segera menerima KRS Naruto dan langsung menahan tawa saat melihat mata kuliah yang diambil Naruto di semester ini.

"Pttthhh.. kau mengulang di mata kuliah si Danzo?" kata Kiba kurang ajar pada gurunya karena tidak memakai kata pak atau sensei saat menyebut nama dosen yang terkenal killer di kampusnya.

"Heh, apa maksud tawamu itu? Nilai mu juga pas-pasan kan?" Naruto menatap garang sahabatnya itu penuh iri.

"Biar saja pas-pasan yang penting aku tak perlu mengulang dan bertemu lagi dengan si tua bangka itu," ujar Kiba penuh kebanggaan dan menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Naruto.

"Sialan," kesal dengan tingkah Kiba, Naruto kemudian melemparkan gelas bekas air mineral kosong ke wajah Kiba yang langsung bisa di hindarinya.

"Aduh," rintihan keluar dari seseorang di belakang Kiba yang terkena lemparan Naruto.

Kiba dan Naruto reflek melihat orang sial yang mendapat lemparan dari Naruto.

"Aaah, maaf Sasuke! Aku tidak bermaksud melemparmu, " Naruto terlihat salah tingkah saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Pacarmu ini sedang dilema, Sasuke. Jadi maklumi saja tingkahnya yang agak nista," Kiba kembali menertawakan Naruto. Dan sukses membuat Naruto ingin melempar gelas lagi.

"Kau berisik, kiba!"

"Seorang idiot juga bisa merasakan dilema?" Sasuke ikut meledek Naruto.

Naruto makin kesal saja, "hei, siapa yang sebut idot, brengsek?!"

"Seseorang yang harus mengulang matakuliahnya karena dapar nilai D disemester lalu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerigai dan sukses membuat Naruto ternganga.

Tawa Kiba makin keras, "jadi kau sudah tau, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke kemudian duduk di depan Naruto yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Matakuliah itu kan memang sulit, dosennya juga menyebalkan yang mengulang bukan Cuma aku kok," Naruto berusaha membela dir. Tak mau dirinya terlihat begitu bodoh di mata Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau tak mau belajar dan sering bolos, buktinya aku bisa dapat nilai A dan Kiba bisa lulus mata kuliah itu,"

"jangan samakan aku denganmu yang bisa di segala bidang, Mr. Perfect! Kiba juga sedang beruntung karena itu bisa lulus," Naruto memalingkan mukanya sambil cemberut.

Sasuke mendengus pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang agak kekanakan. "Mau ku ajari beberapa rumus dasar? Biar kau tak terlalu buta dengan mata kuliah itu,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau mau jadi tutorku di matakuliah ini?" mata Naruto tampak bersinar-sinar bahagia.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

Secara refleks Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan menerjang Sasuke.

Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pasangan itu.

Xxx

Sesuai janji mereka tadi siang, Naruto datang kerumah Sasuke sore ini untuk belajar bersama.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ingin ke minimarket dulu ,kau tunggulah dikamarku," Sasuke bersiap keluar rumah saat Naruto baru saja sampai.

"Okeee!" seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya. Dia sudah biasa main ke rumah Sasuke jadi dengan santai ia menaiki tangga yang menuju kearah kamar Sasuke

BRUK

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari dapur menghentikan langkah Naruto.

'Siapa itu? Bukannya Itachi-Nii biasanya jam segini belum pulang kerja?'

Naruto kemudian kembali nenuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ah, kakek Madara," seru Naruto senang saat melihat kakek dari kekasihnya itu sedang berdiri sambil berpegangan di meja dapur.

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Madara segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Ooh, Naruto! Kau kesini untuk kencan?" goda Madara akrab.

Wajah Naruto terasa sedikit panas saat mendengar godaan Madara. "Bukan, aku mau belajar bersama dengan Sasuke, kakek sedang apa? " Naruto segera mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tak digoda oleh madara lagi.

"Aku terpeleset saat kembali dari kamar mandi," ujar Madara tersungut-sungut. Naruto berjalan mendekati Madara dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Tumben kau kesini untuk belajar, biasanya ingin kencan saja,"goda Madara lagi. Orang tua satu ini memang agak susah kalau ingin dialihkan. Naruto duduk di sebelah Madara, dari pada menunggu sendirian di kamar Sasuke, lebih baik dia ngobrol dengan Kakek dari kekasihnya yang seperti nya sedang datang menjenguk cucunya.

"Jangan goda aku terus dong, kek," Naruto cemberut, "aku ingin di ajari materi perkuliahan karena aku harus mengulang tahun ini, aku ingin belajar dasarnya lagi dari awal. Bisa malu aku sama junior kalau dasarnya saja tidak tau,"

"Ooh begitu.. hehehe yah, belajarlah yang benar agar orang tuamu bangga!" Madara menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat, "tentu! Aku ingin seperti Sasuke yang sempurna!"

"Sempurna?" alis Madara mengernyit bingung mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Iya sempurna! Kakek tidak tau kalau julukan Sasuke di kampus itu Mr. Perfect? Meski dia sendiri kurang suka dengan julukan itu."

"Ahahahaha.. jadi dia punya julukan seperti itu?" Madara tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar cerita Naruto. Ada rada bangga juga karena cucunya di bilang sempurna. "Kenapa dia dibilang sempurna? Karena IPKnya selalu dapat 4 di tiap semesternya?"

"Iya, itu salah satunya. Tapi yang sering membuat iri itu karena wajahnya yang lumayan dan punya banyak fans," Naruto tidak sudi mengakui kalau wajah Sasuke lebih dari sekedar lumayan , "dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat, belum lagi dia jago berbagai olahraga, beladiri dan punya suara yang merdu hingga menjadi ketua paduan suara di kampus. Yang ku dengar ada agensi yang ingin mengorbitkan Sasuke untuk jadi penyanyi tapi dia tolak," Naruto mendengus penuh iri pada kekasihnya. "Tuhan pasti sayang sekali padanya karena membuatnya terlahir begitu sempurna , semua keahlian dia bisa. Aaah.. andai aku juga begitu, setidaknya aku ingin otaknya yang jenius agar tak perlu mengulang kuliah! Aaaaah tuhan tidak adil!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Ahahahahaha.." Madara kembali terbahak saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Apa lagi saat melihat Naruto yang sedang mengacak rambutnya dengan prustasi.

"Sepertinya kau iri sekali pada Sasuke ya, Naruto?,"

"Yang iri bukan aku saja, kakek. Hampir semua cowok iri padanya, ada juga sih yang iri padaku karena bisa mendapatkan Sasuke hehehe.." tawanya penuh bangga.

"Kalau kau mau usaha pasti kau bisa seperti Sasuke, karena Sasuke bisa seperti itu berkat kerja kerasnya selama ini, dia tak sesempurna itu saat pertama lahir didunia ini,"

"Hee.. memang saat kecil dulu Sasuke seperti apa kek?" Naruto penasaran juga dengan masalalu kekasihnya. Apa dulu Sasuke sulit untuk disuruh belajar? Naruto terkekeh dalam hati.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya kalau anak yang bilang sempurna itu dulunya adalah seorang anak yang terlahir cacat," Madara tersenyum sedih saat mengingat masalalu cucu kesayangannya yang kelam.

"EH?! Cacat?! Sasuke dulu cacat?! Cacat bagaimana maksud kakek?" mata Naruto membulat karena terkejut dan sangat tidak percaya dengan jawaban Madara begitu diluar dugaan.

"Ya, Sasuke terlahir cacat. Dia terlahir sebagai bayi yang bisu dan kakinya lumpuh," ujar Madara penuh kesedihan.

xxx

_Fugaku terlihat cemas saat duduk di depan ruang operasi tempat istrinya yang sedang melahirkan. Kecelakaan yang mereka alami beberapa saat lalu saat Fugaku sedang menemani istrinya membeli peralatan bayi, membuat istrinya mengalami pendarahan dan sang bayi harus segera di keluarkan. Sejak awal Fugaku memang ingin mengugurkan saja bayi itu, karena dokter sudah mengatakan kalau Mikoto seharusnya tidak mengandung lagi karena tubuhnya yang lemah. Tapi Mikoto tetap memaksa mengandung buah hatinya yang saat ini baru berusia 6 bulan. _

_Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan lalu bangkit dari duduknya dsaat beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka dan keluarlah sang dokter yang membantu Mikoto melahirkan._

"_Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Fugaku cemas._

_Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu menundukkan wajahnya dengan penuh sesal, "maaf kan saya Uchiha-san, tapi istri anda tidak dapat diselamatkan," lirih Tsunade sedih._

_Mata Fugaku melebar karena syok, tubuhnya kaku. "Ja-jadi.. Mikoto.."ujar Fugaku serak menahan tangis. _

_Tsunade mengangguk pelan, "selain itu putra anda.. karena terlahir secara prematur ada bagian tubuhnya yang belum sempurna.. putra anda terlahir bisu," jelas Tsunade penuh sesal. Fugaku tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya kali ini._

_Xxx_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan membuang Sasuke, Fugaku?!" Hashirama ibu dari Fugaku memarahi anak tunggal yang mulai tak berpikir jernih sejak kematian istrinya._

"_Tidakkah ibu lihat?! Anak itu hanya membawa kesialan untuk keluarga kita! Bukan hanya membunuh ibunya dan bisu, bahkan dokter juga mengatakan kalau ia takkan bisa berjalan seumur hidupnya!" teriak Fugaku emosi._

_Sudah dua tahun sejak kelahiran Sasuke, Hashirama yang merasa aneh pada Sasuke yang belum juga bisa berdiri pada umur dimana seorang anak seharusnya sudah bisa berlari akhirnya membawa Sasuke ke dokter untuk di periksa. Ternyata ada saraf dan tulang Sasuke yang belum sempurna saat dia dilahirkan yang menyebabkan Sasuke mengalami kelumpuhan secara permanen. Fugaku yang sejak awal memang sudah membenci Sasuke karena telah menyebabkan kematian istrinya makin membenci Sasuke yang terus menerus membuatnya malu . _

_Hashirama menangisi nasib cucunya yang malang. "Bukan, anak bukan pembawa kesialan. Karena dialah yang paling menderita karena harus nasib seperti ini dan memiliki ayah seperti mu!" ujar Hashirama penuh marah pada anaknya._

"_Ibumu benar Fugaku, anak itu sudah menderita karena sakitnya. Jangan kau tambah lagi sakit anak itu dengan sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan," Madara yang sejak tadi mengamati pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu akhirnya menengahi. "Jika kau tetap nekat ingin membuang Sasuke, aku tidak segan-segan membuangmu dari keluarga Uchiha, karena tingkahmu yang lebih memalukan," ujar Madara tajam._

_Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang anak yang berumur enam tahun sedang berdiri didepan pintu dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka sambil menggendong adiknya yang sedang menangis tanpa suara karena haus._

_Xxx_

"Ja-jadi Sasuke dulu sempat akan dibuang oleh ayahnya, kek?" mata Naruto kian melebar mendengar penuturan Madara.

Madara tersenyum, "apa boleh buat, Fugaku sangat membenci Sasuke saat itu. Dia begitu mencintai Mikoto. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau kalau umur Mikoto tidak lama karena tubuh Mikoto yang begitu rentan penyakit dan lemah sejak dulu. Sebagai pelampiasan dia jadi membenci Sasuke," raut wajah Madara terlihat begtu sedih saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya hingga suke sekarang bisa berjalan dan bicara?" Naruto begitu antusias saat mendengar cerita Madara.

"Ah, itu karena hasil terapi yang di lakukan Sasuke sejak kecil, juga berkat Itachi," Madara tersenyum penuh kebanggaan saat menceritakan cucu-cucunya yang hebat.

"Itachi -nii? Apa yang dilakukan Itachi-nii pada Sasuke?"

"Sebelum Sasuke memiliki terapis yang profesional, Itachi lah yang yang melatih Sasuke. Ia meniru dari komik-komik yang ia baca atau dari film," Madara terkekeh. "Dari memberikan lumpur di kaki Sasuke, menorehkan minyak yang katanya minyak ajaib padahal itu hanya minyak sayur biasa, menggerakkan kaki Sasuke di alat fitness sampai menusuk-nusuk kaki Sasuke dengan jarum," Madara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengenang tingkah ababil cucunya dulu. Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar saat tau kalau Itachi konyol juga meski niatnya baik.

"Karena tingkah Itachi yang suka menjadikan Sasuke sebagai boneka percobaanlah yang membuat Sasuke tidak mau mengikuti terapi, karena itu Itachinya memaksanya dengan cara yang agak kejam agar Sasuke mau ikut terapi,"

xxx

"_Ayo bangun pemalas! Sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah!" Itachi menepuk-nepuk pantat Sasuke cukup keras hingga Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ya, semalam ia bermimpi indah, bermimpi menendang dan menyiksa kakak satu-satunya yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya sampai menangis dan memohon ampun padanya. Sasuke nyibak selimutnya lalu beringsut kearah kursi rodanya. Setelah sukses mendudukan diri dikursi roda sendiri tanpa dibantu Itachi seperti biasa—yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri—dia menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan mandi. Sasuke sudah mulai bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri apalagi sekarang ia berumur delapan tahun beberapa waktu lalu meski saat ini dia masih sekamar dengan Itachi. Karena dulu Sasuke butuh bantuan bila ingin ke kamar mandi saat tengah malam, jadi Itachi satu kamar dengannya untuk membantu menggendongnya ke kamar mandi._

_Setelah mandi dan sarapan mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Saat ini Sasuke kelas 2 SD dan Itachi kelas 6. Sebenarnya Madara sudah menyarankan kalau Sasuke sebaiknya ikut home schooling saja saat Sasuke masuk TK dari pada harus mengikuti sekolah biasa karena pasti Sasuke jadi sasaran bully teman-temannya. Tapi Itachi menolaknya. Ia ingin adiknya hidup seperti anak normal lainnya. Dengan senyum yang sangat manis dia meyakinkan kakeknya dan berjanji akan menjaga Sasuke._

_Tapi dasar Itachi penipu, bukannya menjaga sang adik dia malah menjadi ketua kelompok anak-anak yang suka mengganggu Sasuke._

_._

_._

_Sasuke menggerakkan kursi rodanya kearah taman untuk memakan bekal nya, namun tiba-tiba ada yang menggerakkan kursi rodanya kearah belakang sekolah. Dan pelakunya adalah sang kakak. Mata Sasuke membulat. ia akan dibully lagi. Sasuke menahan rodanya agar tidak bergerak dengan tangannya, tapi sayang ia kalah kuat apalagi saat Itachi tak mendorong sendiri tapi juga di bantu teman-temannya._

_Setelah mereka sudah dibelakang sekolah Itachi merebut kotak bekal Sasuke. Tangan sasuke menggapai-gapai kotak makannya, mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara mencoba melarang kakaknya untuk memakan bekalnya. Tapi Itachi tak peduli, ia membuka tutup bekal dan mengambil salah satu donat yang menjadi bekal Sasuke._

_Teman –teman Itachi juga mengusili Sasuke._

"_Heh bisu, aku mau main mobil-mobilan dengan kursi rodamu! Ayo cepat turun!" salah satu teman Itachi menarik Sasuke sampai terjatuh terselungkur dari kursi rodanya dan mengeluarkan darah di lututnya. Sasuke meringis tanpa suara. _

_Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang sedang memakan bekalnya penuh benci,dibanding ayahnya yang tak prnah mengakuinya.. dibanding teman-teman yang selalu menganggunya.. dibanding guru-guru yang selalu meremehkannya.. Itachi lah yang paling Sasuke benci. karena Itachi terus ganggu Sasuke sampai Sasuke sering nangis dan kesakitan._

_Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya penuh benci sambil menahan sakit. Teman-teman Itachi sedang asik memainkan kursi roda Sasuke tak jauh dari situ. Dengan senyum yang menyebalkan Itachi berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang terduduk ditanah sambil memegangi kakinya yang berdarah. Itachi berjongkok di depan Sasuke, lalu dengan sinis dia berkata,"rasakan nasibmu yang sial dan terus menderita. Jika kau tak ingin terus menderita sepanjang hidupmu, ubahlah takdirmu dengan segenap kemampuanmu. Lalu tunjukan kan kalau kau bisa membalas ku dan bisa lebih hebat dariku," setelah berkata begitu Itachi segera pergi dari situ._

"_Hei! Ayo main ditempat lain! Disini mulai membosankan!" Teriaknya pada teman-temannya yang lain yang masih asik memainkan kursi roda Sasuke._

_xxx_

_Sejak terprovokasi dengan kata-kata Itachi saat itu Sasuke mulai ngelatih badannya sendiri. Dia membaca buku-buku kesehatan dan latihanmenggerakkankakinya sendiri . Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke diam-diam Itachi memperhatikan usaha Sasuke. Lalu ia minta pada sang kakek untuk memaggil terapis terbaik untuk adiknya _

_Beberapa tahun kemudian_

"_Aa..aa..," sejalan waktu Sasuke mulai bisa mengeluarkan suara meski belum bisa bicara. Dengan bahasa isyarat yang telah dipelajarinya Sasuke meminta Itachi mengambil buku yang ada di dekatnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang baca di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke tapi, alih-alih mengambilkan buku yang dinginkan Sasuke, Itachi malah melemparkan buku itu makin jauh._

_Dengan senyum meremehkan itachi bilang,"ambil sendiri dengan kedua kakimu," Itachi berjalan kearah Sasuke lalu menarik Sasuke hingga jatuh dari kursi roda. "Ayo berdiri dan ambil," itachi bersidekap dibelakang Sasuke yang sedang merangkak, "apa selama 2 tahun ini kau hanya menghabiskan uang kakek secara cuma-cuma?" kata Itachi dingin dan menyebalkan."AYO BERDIRI!" Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara keras nan berat Itachi yang mulai berubah karena pubertas. Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya galak. 'dia sedang mengujiku,' wajah kaget Sasuke jadi berubah penuh tekad _

_Sasuke merangkak mencari pegangan lalu mulai berdiri._

'_Ayo berdiri.. ayo.. tunjukan pada si brengsek itu!' tekad Sasuke penuh amarah karena diremehkan kakaknya. _

_Dengan tubuh gemetar Sasuke mencoba agar bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Dia berpegangan pada meja yang ada didekatnya. Lalu pelan-pelan menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat menjalani terapi. _

_Bruk _

_Sasuke terjatuh, tapi dia mencoba lagi untuk berdiri dan kembali melangkah, Itachi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Beberapa kali Sasuke jatuh bangun untuk membuktikan kalau terapinya bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia._

_Pelan-pelan dan penuh perjuangan akhirnya Sasuke sampai di lantai dimana bukunya berada, namun saat Sasuke akan meraihnya dengan cepat Itachi menendang buku itu semakin jauh lagi dari Sasuke. _

'_Grr.. si sialan ini!' Sasuke menggerutu dalam hatinya. Matanya melotot kesal pada sang kakak._

"_Ambil," Perintah Itachi menyebalkan. Sasuke jadi harus kembali jatuh bangun untuk mengambil buku itu._

_Itachi tersenyum tipis saat melihat adiknya akhirnya bisa meraih buku yang tadi ia buang, meski dengan lutut Sasuke jadi penuh dengan memar dan luka. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan santainya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak gembira memegang buku itu._

Xxx

"Itachi-nii jahat sekali!" Naruto menggebrak meja makan, kesal.

Madara tergelak melihat Naruto yang tampak emosi, "Ahahaha.. dia memang kakak yang tega. Tapi berkat itu, Sasuke tidak lagi duduk di kursi roda,"

"Eh? Benarkah?" wajah kesal Naruto berubah jadi berbinar senang.

Madara mengangguk, "Sasuke sudah bisa berjalan sedikit demi sedikit, karena itu Itachi melarang Sasuke untuk mengunakan kursi roda lagi. Dia memintaku untuk membelikan Sasuke kerangka besi,"

"Kerangka besi?" Dahi Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti dengan maksud Madara.

"Ya, untuk penyangga kaki Sasuke agar bisa berjalan tanpa kursi roda atau pun tongkat,"

Mulut Naruto hanya membentuk huruf O sebagai balasan.

"Kau tahu hal gila apalagi yang dilakukan Itachi?"

"Eh? Apa?" Naruto tampak antusias dan penasaran.

"Dia memaksa Sasuke ikut lomba lari beberapa bulan setelah Sasuke menggunakan penyangga!" Madara terkekeh geli mengingat peristiwa penuh sejarah itu.

"Apaaaa?!" Naruto tampak sangat terkejut sekali, "Sasuke kan baaru saja bisa melangkah! Mana mungkin bisa lomba lari!"

"Aku juga sempat melarang dan memarahinya saat itu, tapi dia tetap memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut lomba,"

Xxx

"_Apa-apaan kau Itachi! Ini sudah terlalu berlebihan!" Madara datang dengan muka kesal saat di SD tempat Sasuke belajar. Saat ini di sekolah Sasuke sedang ada acara pekan olahraga. Betapa terkejutnya Madara saat Itachi mengabarkan kalau Sasuke akan mengikuti lomba lari. Tak ia pedulikan rapat dikantornya, langsung saja dia berangkat ke sekolah Sasuke. Saat dilihatnya cucu-cucu kesayangannya ada dipinggir lapangan untuk persiapan lomba dia langsung ke tempat mereka dan memarahi salah satunya._

_Itachi hanya memasang muka dingin khas Uchiha, "ini hanya lomba lari, kek. Tak perlu marah begitu," katanya tenang._

"_Kalau kau yang akan lomba tentu saja tidak masalah! Kenapa kau suruh adikmu ikut lomba! Kau tahu dia masih belajar berjalan!" Madara benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Itachi yang dia anggap sudah berlebihan. Lalu Madara berjongkok didepan Sasuke, "kau tak perlu mengikuti keinginan kakakmu, Sasuke. Ayo kita kebangku penonton saja," _

_Sasuke hanya diam menatap kakeknya, sekilas Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang berdiri disebelahnya yang sedang melotot padanya. Dengan takut-takut Sasuke menggeleng pada kakeknya. Menolak untuk mundur dari lomba. Sepertinya Itachi sudah mengancam Sasuke sebelumnya. _

"_Kakek tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja. Ayo Sasuke," Itachi menuntun Sasuke kearah lapangan. Sebentar lagi lomba akan dimulai. Madara hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Mau protes pada guru juga percuma, si cucu seoertinya sudah menyakinkan gurunya terlebih dulu._

_Sasuke telah bersiap dilapangan, "heh, si pincang benar-benar ikut lomba?" teman sekelas Sasuke yang suka mengejeknya juga ikut lomba ini, dia juga ikut lomba lari._

"_Kalau kau lomba dengan siput, mungkin kau bakal menang," katanya dengan nada mengejek. Para peserta yang lain ikut menertawakan Sasuke yang hanya diam saja menatap kakak dan kakeknya yang kini telah duduk di kursi penonton paling depan. _

_Tak lama kemudian terdengar aba-aba dari guru olahraganya kalau mereka harus bersiap._

_DOR_

_Pistol mainan yang di pegang sang guru dibunyikan tanda lomba telah dimulai._

_Sasuke dan para peserta yang lain mulai berlari. Dengan langkah terpincang-pincang Sasuke berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga meskipun begitu dia tetap berada diurutan paling belakang._

_Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa nyeri. Sakit sekali. _

"_Ugh.." Sasuke berenti berlari dan memegangi kakinya yang sakit. Dia meringis kesakitan. Matanya menatap ke arah bangku penonton yang penuh sorak-sorai menyemangati teman-temannya. Sasuke melihat kakeknya yang melihatnya dengan raut khawatir, lalu Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Dia pikir kakaknya akan memasang muka marah karena Sasuke gagal atau meremehkan seperti jika dia berhasil membuat Sasuke malu, tapi justru raut sedih dan kecewalah yang ada di wajah Itachi. Membuat Sasuke merasa terkejut. Ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya sesedih itu. Dilihatnya kakaknya terduduk lemas di kursi penonton sambil menundukan wajahnya. Sasuke merasa saat bersalah karena sudah membuat kakaknya begitu. 'Apa dia kecewa padaku?' _

_Sasuke kembali menatap kedepan dan mencoba berlari lagi dabaikannya rasa sakit di kakinya. Terus berlari mengejar ketinggalannya. Dia mungkin membenci kakaknya, tapi dia tidak mau melihat kakaknya kecewa terlebih karena dirinya. _

"_Sasuke berlari lagi! Itachi, Sasuke berlari lagi!" Madara berteriak pada Itachi yang masih terduduk lemas dibangku. Itachi pun langsung mengkat wajahnya untuk melihat secara langsung adiknya yang sedang berusaha._

"_Ayo Sasuke! Lariiii!" Itachi berteriak keras menyemangati Sasuke begitu juga dengan Madara._

_Sasuke berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaganya. Entah karena tekadnya yang begitu kuat dan semangatnya yang menggebu, dia berlari dengan langkah cepat dan besar-besar. Tanpa disadarinya penyangga dikakinya patah, sepetinya tak sanggup mengikuti gerakan Sasuke._

_Krak.. krak.. besi penyangga kaki Sasuke berjatuhan dilapangan._

"_AAAAAAAARRGGHH," Sasuke berteriak keras berusaha terus berlari sekuatnya dengan kekuatan kakinya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari penyannganya yang sudah lepas dari kakinya._

_Para penonton tampak terkejut dan takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat._

"_AYO SASUKE! LARIII!" suara Itachi terdengan begitu keras dan jelas di telinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke makin berambisi menuju garis finish._

_Sayang, sudah ada yang menerobos pita kemenangan di depan sana yang mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke jadi pelari kedua yang melewati garis finish._

_Guru yang berdiri digaris finish langsung membantu Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan._

_Tak Sasuke dengar kata-kata penuh rasa takjub dan bangga yang dikatakan gurunya. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya merasa kecewa karena tak bisa menang. Itachi pasti sedih lagi._

_Bruk_

_Dapat Sasuke rasakan pelukan yang hangat di tubuhnya._

"_Kau hebat Sasuke!" sebuah suara yang sangat Sasuke kenal terdengar didekat telinganya, suara Itachi yang kini memeluknya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Dapat dia lihat kakaknya sedang menagis sambil terus memberikan pujian untuknya. Di belakang Itachi, Madara juga menangis penuh haru dan bangga. Mereka mendapatkan hal yang lebih berharga dari piala kemenangan._

_Senyuman mulai merekah dibibir Sasuke, lalu balas memeluk kakaknya._

"_Be..has..il," Sebuah kata terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Jelas saja Itachi terkejut. Dia lepas pelukan Sasuke._

"_Kau bicara apa Sasuke? Tadi kau bicara kan?" Itachi menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke._

_Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya Sasuke kembali terucap, "a.. ku.. beh.. asil,"_

"_Kakek, Sasuke bicara! Lihat dia bicara!" Itachi bersorak gembira._

_Madara langsung menyamakan tingginya dengn tinggi Sasuke, "Benarkah? Kau bisa bicara, Sasuke?" wajah Madara begitu tercengang. Tak iya sangka bisa mendapat dua keajaiban dalam waktu bersamaan. Doa dan usaha cucunya akhirnya didengar tuhan._

"_A.. ku.. bi.. ca.. la..," Sasuke berucap senang pada kakeknya. Dengan tangis yang makin keras Madara langsung memeluk cucunya erat. _

_Sasuke pun balas memeluk kakaeknya. Pandangannya secara tak sengaja terarah ke kursi penonton. Tampak Fugaku berdiri kaku di pinggir barisan penonton._

"_A.. yah," bisik Sasuke pelan._

Xxx

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." isak tangis Naruto terdengar saat mengetahui kisah perjuangan kekasihnya. Dia begitu terharu dan bangga terhadap Sasuke yang telah berjuang untuk mengubah takdirnya. Naruto jadi berpikir kalo apa yang Sasuke miliki sekarang adalah sesuatu yang pantas ia dapatkan dan Naruto tidak berhak untuk merasa iri karena apa yang sasuke bisa lakukukan sekarang adalah buah dari usahanya selama ini. Usaha yang begitu keras dan banyak halangan juga tekanan yang belum tentu semua orang bahkan Naruto sendiri bisa sanggup menanggungnya.

"Jadi paman Fugaku meninton pertandingan Sasuke?" Naruto mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu yang ada di dapur.

"Ya, sepertinya dia mengikutiku karena waktu itu aku tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja dari rapat dengan wajah khawatir,tapi dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menghampiri kami," Madara hanya tersenyum geli mengigat tingkah anaknya yang berego tinggi itu.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan ayahnya sekarang, kek?"

"Yah, sudah lebih baik. Fugaku sekarang sudah mulai dekat dengan Sasuke kok. Meski egonya masih tinggi. Tapi aku yakin dia juga bangga pada putranya itu, kau tau? Piala Sasuke saat lomba itu di pajang di kantor Fugaku. Aku parnah memergokinya sedang menatap piala itu sambil tersenyum bangga," Madara tertawa keras.

Naruto ikut tertawa geli.

"Apa yang sedang kalian tertawakan?" suara khas terdengar di telinga kedua orang itu. Mereka pun langsung menoleh kearah suara bersamaan.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto senang, Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Sasuke, membantunya membawa belanjaan.

"Hanya menceritakan lomba larimu yang pertama," Madara terseyum kearah cucunya itu.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Kau menceritakan masa laluku?" ujarnya kelihatan tak senang.

"Ya, kau keberatan?" alis madara terangkat sebelah, tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terlihat marah.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku di dekat meja makan.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, "apa kecewa padaku?" katanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Ya, aku kecewa kau tak menceritakan kisah hidupmu yang menajubkan padaku," balas Naruto dengan sorot mata bangga.

Sasuke menggeleng, bukan itu yang dia maksud, "apa kau kecewa memiliki kekasih yang pernah bisu dan lumpuh? Karena aku bukan orang yang sempurna,"

Naruto kaget lalu tak lama dia tertawa, "mana mungkin aku kecewa karena hal itu. Justru aku sangat bangga padamu, bagiku tak ada orang yang sesempurna diri mu Sasuke," Lalu Naruto memeluk kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang.

**Omake**

Itachi baru saja memasuki rumahnya dan menuju ruang makan, disana sudah ada Sasuke, Madara, dan Naruto yang telah selesai makan malam. Mereka memesan makanan siap saji untuk makan malam. "Oh, Itachi kau sudah kembali! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Madara tersenyum senang saat melihat salah satu cucu kesayangannya kembali. Itachi tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan ke arah kursi Sasuke, berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. "pekerjaanku beres. Dan ayah tetap galak seperti biasa," katanya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tapi siku tangannya dengan iseng diletakan diatas kepala Sasuke. Dengan kesal Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari atas kepalanya. Tapi Itachi malah kembali melakukan hal sama beberapa kali. "Sakit, bodoh!" sambil berkata begitu Sasuke menendang tulang kering Itachi sampai ia meringis kesakitan. Lalu dengan kesal bangkit dari kursinya, "Ayo dobe, kita belajar!" Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan tapi sebelum itu dia dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Itachi keras."Aw!"Itachi menjerit pelan. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tertawa saja, sudah biasa melihat dua Uchiha ini saling menjahili.

"Bilang saja kencan, pakai alasan belajar segala!" gerutu Itachi pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke. "Tutup mulutmu, dasar sok tahu!" balas Sasuke kesal sambil menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum mengejek. Lalu benar-benar keluar ruangan diikuti Naruto. Madara menghela napas melihat kelakuan cucu-cucunya. "Dasar kau ini, suka sekali menggoda adikmu. Bersikaplah dewasalah sedikit, dia jadi pergi kan,"

Itachi tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kearah Sasuke keluar ruangan tadi, dengan penuh kasih sayang dia berkata pelan, "aku hanya ingin memastikan jika adikku masih bisa bicara dan berjalan. Tak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih bangga dan bahagia saat melihatnya bisa melakukan semua itu."

Madara yang mendengar kata-kata penuh kasih sayang Itachi pada adiknya hanya bisa ikut tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat cara Itachi yang menunjukan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

**END**

An: okeee.. ini fic emang ada yang merupakan plagiat khususnya yang bagian lomba itu.. itu salah satu adegan di film resthey. Kenapa fujo sengaja plagiat? Karena fujo sangat suka adegan itu! Yang sukses bikin fujo nangis saking terharunya meski uda ditonton berkali-kali. Dan langsung kebayang si anak itu Sasuke n bapaknya fujo ganti Jadi Itachi.

Fujo Cuma pingin ambil hikmah dari scane itu dan membaginya dengan para reader. Semua hal bahkan yang mustahil sekalipun pasti bakal bisa kita kita lakuin kalo ada niat, usaha, dan doa. Ya, itu sih sebenernya wejangan buat diri fujo sendiri yang kadang suka pesimis#senyum miris.

Kalo ada yang merasa keberatan atau ga suka sama fic ini, fujo ga masalah sih. Itu hak uda tau mungkin bakal pro-kontra.

Tapi balik ke peraturan dua ffn: fanfiction dibuat untuk kesenangan penulisnya.#ngaco

Di sini Cuma mengambarkan kedekatan itasasu aja sih tanpa ada kedekatan fugasasu. Yang ngerasa bagian itu gantung fujo juga ngerasa begitu kok hohohoho#hajar

Flame or Review?


End file.
